<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bells by SpiritWolfStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372335">The Bells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar'>SpiritWolfStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kakuriyo no Yodomeshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akuma is his name, F/M, Gin x Jessie have Ame and Yuki, M/M, Nekomata - Freeform, OdaAoi have Ai (technical) and twins Ouka and Ari, and fuzzy brown and white pup Sora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding and other stuff</p><p> </p><p>science boy n Byakuya x Luca (messy black hair blind gray eye Nekomata boy)</p><p>(Jessie was taken by bird demon men, only vaguely remembers the wolf, so she thinks Gin saved her)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gin/OFC, Odana/Aoi, Ranmaru/omc</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=</p><p>A messy black haired Nekomata had managed to steal more fish from one of the stall workers. He switched between two of them, going to the opposite one every other time. Being blind, you’d figure he’d be caught by them, but he never was. Now, he purred as he tossed away the bones of a finished fish, creeping back into town to give morsels to the local strays, whom loved him. They were gathered round him, meowing and/or purring, when someone crept up on him, causing the cats to scatter. He was confused, until someone grabbed him, causing him to shift back to cat, and he was carried off, hissing and flailing. </p><p>Meanwhile, a redhead had come upon an injured puppy, gasping and quickly picking him up, cradling him carefully in her arms. She rushed back down the path, trying not to jostle him, yelping as she bumped into Ginji. “Ginji, this puppy is hurt! We need to get him help!” she said. With a nod, he said “Come on.” and led her back to Moonflower. Ai was leaning on her ‘father’, giggling, as Aoi cleaned up his dishes. Seeing the state of the pup, she beckoned Jessie over to the room, cleaning the wounds and wrapping them up. Ginji decided to go visit Ranmaru, causing Jessie to sigh. “Don’t worry, he and your pup will be fine.” Odana assured. “Does...Does Ginji like me?” Jessie asked. “Yes, he likes you a lot.” Odana said. She nodded, eating what Aoi gave her. When the pup woke up, Jessie carried him over and placed him on the counter, where Aoi gave him a bowl of rice and leftover meat that he gobbled up.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ginji was surprised to walk in and find Akuma holding a struggling two tailed cat. “Akuma, where is Ranmaru?” he asked. “Probably checking on the workers to make sure they’re doing their jobs.” the dingo mix Ayakashi said. Ginji nodded, going to find him. Awhile later, they both returned to the entrance hallway to find Jessie there. “Ranmaru, Akuma, I have an invitation for you.” she said, holding it out. Ran took it, so Jessie turned to Ginji. “You aren’t hurt, are you? I can’t believe they sent you alone...” he huffed. “I volunteered to come, Ginji.” she said, then held up the fluffy brown and white puppy. “Look, he’s all better. I named him Sora. Say hi, Gin.” she said. The Kitsune smiled, saying “Hello, Sora.” The pup yipped and pawed at him, causing them both to laugh. Jessie took a moment, then said “I...Odana said you like me, Ginji. Is that true?” Ginji took a breath, saying “Yes, I do, a lot.” “I’m so happy.” Jessie said, hugging him. “Let’s go back now.” Gin said, leading her away. Akuma, on the other hand, made Luca shift back, showing him around and letting him sniff and touch things, which he switched between forms to do. He was taken to his room, where he learned the layout.</p><p>He came back downstairs, hearing puppy steps, meowing as he was in cat form. he searched for the source of the sound. He came upon a red puppy, scenting dog scent, and jumped at him... The red puppy yelped as the Nekomata cat leaped at him. Growling softly, he snorted and shifted quick enough to grab the cat by the scruff. Luca didn’t expect to be grabbed, and didn’t know it was Ranmaru. He ignored the hisses and thought of something, scratching the cat under the chin/jaw, causing him to purr. Annoyed at himself, he perked his ears up at “Behave, Luca...” and was placed back on the ground before Ran walked off. Snorting, he shook himself once on the ground. He began to wander, finding various things and places, even coming upon the kitchen once or twice by the smell of it. After some time, he got help getting back to his room, but just sat outside. Ran, who’d been running on the beach, jumped in the window and maneuvered open the door, finding him there. The cat jumped a little, sensing him there. ‘What are you doing there?’ the pup asked. ‘Sitting, do you mind?’ he huffed, not expecting to be understood. </p><p>‘Just sitting, huh?’ Ran asked, startling the black cat. ‘Yeah, so what?’ Luca huffed. The red puppy snorted, again, stepping closer to the cat. The cat squeaked when he sensed movement behind him. He scruffed him, causing him to yelp, trotting away from the room, tail flicking. He ignored the small growls. The red puppy headed to the bath, placing the cat down, to which he huffed, ears flicking and tail lashing. Transforming, he said “You should wash yourself...” to which Luca snorted, then went to stand at the entryway. Luca just stood there awhile, finally actually going in. The redhead nodded to himself when he heard the Nekomata get into the water. Luca was quick to wash, not liking water because he couldn’t see thebottom...there could be a dip or a drop-off. He dried and dressed, brushing past Ranmaru whom had moved now.<br/>The redhead didn’t say anything when the cat brushed by him. He noticed his hair was still wet, though, so he grabbed a towel and threw it on him.<br/>He squeaked when something settled over his head, huffing as he realized it was a towel. Shaking his head, he figured out why, drying his hair as best he could. Ranmaru said “Good.” then moved off to find something to do.</p><p>(ts to wedding, that’s what I really wanted to do)</p><p>Ranmaru sat with Akuma, Luca, Byakuya and scientist guy, as well as Hideyoshi, Nene, Hatori and the snow/ice woman. They and the other guests watched the bridesmaids and groomsmen (of which Jessie and Ginji are a few) come down the aisle-way, then Odana came in as well. Everyone turned to watch the door behind them, Aoi entering. She was in a light blue dress, rather than the traditional white, and Odana was wearing gray. The colors matched pretty well, thankfully. The groomsmen were all wearing white, while Jessie wore purple and the other bridesmaids wore dark red. The guy came in to do the thing, finally getting to the part. “Do you, Odana, take Aoi to be your lawfully wedded wife?” he asked. “I do.” Odana said, smiling at Aoi. “And do you, Aoi, take Odana to be your lawfully wedded husband, in richness and poorness, in sickness and health, for better or poorer, until death do you part?”- guy. “I do.” Aoi said, smiling back at Odana. “You may now kiss the bride.” the guy said. Odana walked up to Aoi, tenderly caressing her cheek and leaning in for the kiss. They kissed a long time, causing some of the crowd to start blushing and to look away.</p><p>Odana chuckled, Aoi joining in with giggles of her own. This made Odana continue to show happiness, even after he stopped chuckling. Some of their guests had huffed, but now everyone was smiling. Luca had transformed to cat form somewhere in all that, and now everyone wanted to pet him. He’d only let Akuma, Ran, and even science guy and Byakuya touch him. He was tentative about letting Bya and science guy touch him, but he still let them.</p><p> </p><p>(End one)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>